


The (Not so) Gentleman

by stubbornrhino



Series: The uh-Ohs [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Junmyeon was wearing Sehun's hoodie. Sehun was never a saint.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: The uh-Ohs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148819
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	The (Not so) Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #015.

“Baby, I am....” Sehun’s voice trailed off. “....back.” He finished in a whisper. His mind went into shambles, his body heated up and his dick made its presence known and it all happened in a split second.

He gulped. He wasn’t ready for this sight.

Would he ever be ready for Junmyeon spread out on the couch doing his assignment, wearing _his_ sweatshirt?! His oversized, absolutely horrendous looking sweatshirt which couldn’t seem to settle on one colour after years of usage. Now it was hanging somewhere between grey and green. Two colours he had no beef with. He really didn’t.

Who knew sweatshirts went through midlife crisis too?

Junmyeon had forced (threatened!) him to not throw it away. His specific words being, “it was Sehun’s colour”. He didn’t know exactly how much offense he should take at that. Every colour was his colour, except _that_ monstrosity. Good thing Junmyeon wore it more than he did. Apparently it also “smelled like Hunnie” and was “comfyyyy”, with four Ys. If he didn’t like the sight of Junmyeon in it, he would have burned it already and strewn the ashes into sunset.

Although, hypothetically speaking, _if_ he was held at a gunpoint, he would admit that it looked good on him but one thing he would most certainly stand firm on was that it looked better on Junmyeon. Everything looked better on his Jun. So, it wasn’t a miracle that he had managed to make the horrible garment look appealing for Sehun.

He never, ever in his wildest dreams had thought that he would get turned on by the colour of his nightmares but here he was thinking of their wrinkly janitor in the hopes that it would abate the instant erection he had gotten after taking a peek of his boyfriend’s milky white legs. His dick shrivelled up at the mere image of the old man. It came in handy in desperate situations.

He hung his keys on the hook beside the door and toed of his shoes, entering inside and trying his best not to look at the five-foot-something package of sin and enticement, laid on the couch on his front, pastel mint green socked feet up and swaying in the air to the soft music playing in the background.

He walked over to the couch leaned down and placed a kiss on Junmyeon’s head. Still unaware of Sehun’s presence the kiss startled his boyfriend and his head jerked upwards. The hem of the sweatshirt slid up, revealing two more inches of skin. Sehun’s dick started to stir in attention again.

_God damn it!_

“Hey, Hunnie!” Junmyeon’s extra loud voice brought him back. “You got the groceries?”

Sehun smiled at his boyfriend’s adorableness. Shoving away his lustful self for a second, he pulled on one of the earbuds till it fell out of Junmyeon’s ear.

“Yes, yes, and no need to shout.” He peppered kisses on his boyfriend’s face and Junmyeon giggled, making Sehun’s heart sigh in bliss.

“How are you coping with that assignment of yours?” He asked to distract himself as he started to sort out the groceries, putting the items in their respective places.

“Hmmph.”

Junmyeon’s huff was an indication that things might not be going that well. He leaned on the kitchen doorframe and watched as Junmyeon’s feet landed on the couch and he dropped his forehead on the open textbook in front of him. He bounced on the couch a bit.

The sweatshirt rode up some more and was now barely covering the best ass Sehun had ever laid his eyes on, and had the pleasure of getting closely acquainted with, in his life. Sehun’s patience reached its limit as Junmyeon wiggled, huffing and puffing some more.

“That’s it!” He muttered to himself and strode towards his boyfriend, straddling the legs without hesitation.

“Sehun? What?” Junmyeon looked over his shoulder to see Sehun fondling his ass, eyes bright with lust.

Sehun squeezed the plump globes. Junmyeon’s moan was a welcome sound.

“This should be illegal, Jun.” Sehun leaned down and whispered the words onto Junmyeon’s soft skin. Another moan followed his words.

“Ah...” Junmyeon’s bare thighs shuddered once beneath his clothed ones as he grazed his fingers on the soft thighs. It fascinated him how the flesh yielded around his fingertips, so pliable, creating small, shallow dents where they dug in. “Took you long enough.”

Oh. So Junmyeon was waiting for him to pounce. The minx he was. Sehun smirked.

“I am a gentleman.” Then he dove in and bit the ass-cheek, in a not so gentlemanly fashion. Junmyeon’s back arched.

“Gentleman, my ass.”

Sehun chuckled at Junmyeon’s choice of words and treated the other cheek with same love, teeth digging in, soft but effective.

“You keep reading, baby. We don’t want you distracted now, do we?”

Junmyeon dropped his head on the book again as Sehun blew on his hole. After that, words weren’t necessary. Reading was kept aside for they had more important matters at hand. Priorities weren’t that difficult to sort out here.

-

The couple was panting. Their recent activities responsible for it. Sehun leaned down and placed soft kisses on Junmyeon’s thoroughly fucked ass.

“Oops,” He whispered already smiling, knowing this would piss his boyfriend off. “We might finally have to throw this away, Jun.” Fake sympathy spilled out of his voice. He schooled the smirk that threatened to break his façade.

It took a few seconds for his boyfriend to catch up to what he was talking about.

“You didn’t, Oh Sehun!” Junmyeon gasped out looking over his shoulder to see thick ropes of cum painting the blue-green-grey garment.

Sehun nodded looking ashamed yet feeling victorious. “Goodbye, ugly monstrosity.” He nodded, looking distraught on the outside, spinning hula hoops in glee on the inside.

“You better wash it if you want to get a piece of this ass again.”

“No!”

“New rule. I’ll fuck you only wearing this.”

“NO!”

“So you better clean it good, Sehun.”

“No....”

Sehun whined. Junmyeon giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> The readers, the mods, and my betas, you've all been a sweetheart. This series is here because of your support. Thank you ^^


End file.
